Warriors Lemon and Mating Stories
by hds6205
Summary: I am making a fanfiction with lemons as its main focus. In this story you request a Warriors character (OC or canon) and I write about them mating. TAKING REQUESTS
1. Request Form

I am making a fanfiction with pure, rated M smut/sex as its main focus. In this story you request a Warriors character (OC or canon) and I write about them mating and having sex. This is kind of designed to be the counterpart of my story The Journey of Lustclan, which has a plot but features lemons, while this is pure lemons. Check The Journey of Lustclan out if you haven't already.

If you would like to request a chapter/scene, please include the following.

Name(s):

Gender(s) (if OC):

Number of participants:

What type (love, lust, rape etc.):

Appearance (if OC):

Personality (if OC):

Sexual traits (if OC):

Other:

I do gay, lesbian, straight, orgies, and really anything else so whatever you suggest will work, and will almost certainly be done.

WARNING: These are lemons. If you don't like them then don't hate me. Go and bother someone else. I don't care. Okay? All characters go to Erin Hunter or the people who suggest them.


	2. Lionblaze X Dovepaw Lust

Dovepaw and Lionblaze were practicing the treetop fighting techniques that Firestar wanted the clan to perfect. Lionblaze was having Dovepaw practice jumping from tree to tree, and she was getting fairly adept at it. As Dovepaw kept training Lionblaze saw that Dovepaw was lifting her tail and exposing her pussy every time that she jumped from tree to tree. At first he was going to call her out on it, but thought better of the idea as he sat on the ground, getting hornier and hornier as he watched his young apprentice's tight pink virgin pussy being exposed. He felt his huge cock begin to emerge from its sheath. Dovepaw kept jumping, exposing her pussy for Lionblaze to stare at hungrily, imagining his cock pushing into it, and the pleasure he would feel as it squeezed and pulsed around it.

At this point, Lionblaze was so horny he would do anything to get off, including fucking his own apprentice. He decided that whatever he was going to do, he needed to cum, so he decided to try and get Dovepaw to mate with him.

"Dovepaw, come over here." Lionblaze mewed with authority.

"What is it Lionblaze?" Dovepaw responded in an innocent voice.

"Today I am going to teach you something most cats don't learn until they are warriors, so pay attention." Lionblaze mewed.

"What is it?" Dovepaw asked curiously.

"It's called mating, and it is how warriors bond with each other." mewed Lionblaze. "The first thing you need to do, is start licking this." As he said this, Lionblaze got onto his back, exposing his now fully hard cock.

"Eww! Why would I lick your penis Lionblaze?" Dovepaw mewed in disgust.

"Trust me, it'll feel good for both of us eventually." Lionblaze responded.

"If you say so." Dovepaw mewed suspiciously.

Dovepaw did not really want to suck her mentor's penis, but she decided that she didn't want to risk angering him and hesitantly went over to his cock. It was huge! Red, barbed, and dripping with his arousal, Dovepaw wondered how she would be able to fit it in her mouth. Hesitantly, she put it in her muzzle, feeling it pulse as Lionblaze groaned in pleasure. It wasn't that bad, Dovepaw decided. She liked the way it was leaking something salty onto her tongue, and it felt warm and heavy in her mouth.

Lionblaze, meanwhile, was feeling very good as his young apprentice licked and sucked his cock, and he commented on it.

"I didn't know you would be such a natural at this Dovepaw!"

"Well, I've had practice on my own vagina," Dovepaw said as she watched as Lionblaze's eyes widen. "I just tried to do what I did with my own tongue. It took a while, but I was finally able to get this really good feeling and squirt something out of my vagina."

"Dovepaw, from now on you should call your vagina a pussy during mating, it makes you partner hornier" Lionblaze instructed. "Also, that squirting was called cum, and if I do well you should be able to feel far better than you did when you did it yourself."

Dovepaw lowered her head down so that her mouth was just above Lionblaze's cock. He could feel her breath on his cock and he felt himself somehow getting harder.

Dovepaw then went down on his cock again, licking and sucking. Dovepaw's muzzle completely covered Lionblaze's meat and she lifted her head up and then down again.

"Holy shit!" Lionblaze gasped. He had tried this before on himself, but it didn't feel nearly as good as this.

Dovepaw licked his cock with her tongue every time she drew back and Lionblaze loved every second of it. Suddenly, she stopped and took her mouth off of the warrior. A string of saliva and precum stretched from his tip to her jaw. Staring at Lionblaze, she licked her lips and cut the line of precum, saying, "You taste good."

"What do I taste like?"

"Kind of salty and delicious."

Once that was over, Lionblaze used his paw to push Dovepaw's head back down to continue her work. "Dovepaw, tell me: Does your pussy taste good?"

"Mhmmm" Dovepaw managed to muffle out while her mouth slid up and down Lionblaze's shaft. Recalling how good it made Lionblaze feel earlier, the apprentice began to move faster and faster. Lionblaze felt his balls tighten as he focused entirely on not releasing his load. The idea of eating out Dovepaw sparked a curiosity in Lionblaze that would have to be experienced later. Afraid that he might cum in Dovepaw's mouth, Lionblaze quickly withdrew his cock and Dovepaw took in a deep breath as she suddenly could breathe easier.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"Actually, it's the opposite." Lionblaze said hurriedly. "I want to return the favor to you. Turn around."

Dovepaw turned around, exposing her pussy to Lionblaze's hungry mouth. With relish he started licking and sucking her pussy, as he heard Dovepaw let out a surprised moan of pleasure.

Lionblaze was licking and sucking her wet slit and hard clit until she sighed deeply, urging him on with her words. Lionblaze pushed his tongue into her dripping wet pussy and curled it, feeling her heat and the way her pussy walls clenched greedily around his tongue.

Lionblaze was still raging hard, so he decided that it was time to get his cock into her tight, hot, wet pussy.

"Turn around. I want to actually be able to fuck you today." Lionblaze was confident at this moment, and as Dovepaw turned her backside to him and he got a whiff of her pussy, he prepared his cock to ravage her.

The warrior paused as he stared at the apprentice's wet pussy. At that moment he threw caution to the wind, thrust his front paws onto Dovepaw's back and thrust his cock into her dripping wet pussy. Dovepaw let out a moan as her insides were suddenly filled with her mentor's huge cock. Her hind legs buckled as Lionblaze's weight and her own ecstasy and pain overtook her. The apprentice's entire body felt warm as Lionblaze's fur grazed her back and his huge dripping cock lay firmly between her legs. There was a stinging pain after Lionblaze so unceremoniously entered her virgin opening, but it felt oddly comfortable as if it belonged there.

The two cats stood, one on top of the other, not knowing exactly who should make the next move. Lionblaze saw that Dovepaw was wincing and slid his cock back out of her pussy a bit as if trying to undo something that he'd done wrong.

"Are you all right?" the warrior asked, genuinely concerned as well as hoping that he could continue.

"My paw never went that far!" she laughed as her body relaxed from the sudden onslaught of being penetrated by his cock. Lionblaze felt her breathing hard as her body got used to the invasion. "Just, uh... just go a bit slower until I say its okay."

"No problem" Lionblaze lied. In truth, he wanted to slam his hips into hers until she was filled with his cum. However, he knew better and he began to slowly move his cock into her again. He enjoyed the hot tight feeling that her pussy gave around his cock, which was dripping precum into her.

Dovepaw's head reared back as the pain turned to pleasure. Lionblaze had good technique, and Dovepaw's pleasure was greatly enhanced by this. The 'thwack' made from their colliding hips only grew louder as Dovepaw became more aroused and her own juices started flowing.

"Ohhh, Lionblaze I want you to start going faster now." Dovepaw moaned.

Lionblaze could only happily comply, so he began increasing his speed. He didn't go his fastest yet, though, as he didn't want to have to be told to slow down again.

"How's that feel?" he asked.

"Amazing. If you go faster still, I might..." Dovepaw couldn't finish because of an overwhelming sensation of pleasure hit her suddenly. She dug her claws into the dirt and pulled as her mentor's member slammed into her pussy and his cock's barbs slid back against her insides. Lionblaze started going faster just as she had asked and Dovepaw used her claws to keep herself rooted since Dovepaw was pulling her back by the shoulders while he pounded her wet cunt. The 'thwack' only became louder as more juices flowed and Lionblaze's speed allowed his cum-filled balls to smack Dovepaw on her clit.

Lionblaze felt a warm stream run down his leg and looked back to see that a small puddle of Dovepaw's cum had collected beneath them.

"How fast could you make yourself cum?!" He found himself yelling slightly over the sound of sex that the two were making.

"It took a while at first, but..." the apprentice bit her lip as Lionblaze fucked her. "...but when I finally came, I came hard."

"I am looking forward to that." Lionblaze said with a renewed sense of eagerness in his eyes.

"I could hardly move afterwards, but I always licked my own cum up afterward. It tastes really good, I guess."

"Who can blame you?" Lionblaze's mind couldn't escape the image of Dovepaw eating herself out and masturbating with her paw. Her tail raised and hindlegs spread. The thought of it all only made him thrust harder. Dovepaw's moans only made it harder for him to contain his load. His balls tingled as they prepared to unleash everything they had, but Lionblaze couldn't let them. He felt as he was going to burst, but he had to make Dovepaw cum.

"Faster, Lionblaze. I'm almost there." she moaned.

"Fuck me harder!" she yelled, barely keeping her body from twitching out of control.

"Faster! Fuck. Faster!" Dovepaw's yells mixed with her moans as Lionblaze did what he was told. The overwhelming scent of sex filled the air and the noise had become incomprehensible.

"Ohhhh, fuck me!"

Lionblaze was getting confused by her requests since, as far as he knew, he was indeed fucking her. Just then, though, Lionblaze felt his apprentice's pussy tighten and her body twitched out of control and she got off of his cock. The apprentice fell to the ground with her legs outstretched on either side of her as a stream of cum ran across the dry piece of dirt underneath her. As much as he enjoyed seeing what he had done, Lionblaze wasn't finished. He grabbed her by her haunches and turned her on her back. Looking into her eyes he placed his red, throbbing cock right back in her pink hole. Again the apprentice let out a groan as her pussy was filled once more.

"My turn" Lionblaze growled with a large smile covering his face. It was more of an effort to mate in this position, but he didn't care. He began pushing and the excess juices splashed onto both of their furry bellies. His cock thrusted hard into her wet pussy, and they both felt their climax approaching.

"Now, I want you to forget everything that you did to yourself because I want you to remember how hard I made you cum today" Lionblaze commanded. His voice had more authority and command in it than ever.

Dovepaw was beyond words and was still reveling in her first orgasm. She only nodded in agreement with a close-lipped smile. Lionblaze placed his paw on her belly and began to rub her over her nipples and down to her hips where he continued relentlessly to pound his apprentice's pussy. He used his paw to play with her clit and this only made her squirm more.

Soon, Lionblaze felt his body reach the point of no return, but saw felt that Dovepaw was going to cum again. Her purrs had again turned to moans and her pussy was squeezing his cock, making it drip and throb inside of her. So, he quickly pulled his cock out of her, trying hard not cum himself, and started licking her wet pussy. Her body tensed as the licking of Lionblaze's tongue reached a crescendo. But then, with a gasp, the apprentice's body released with a groan of pleasure and Lionblaze's tongue was covered in her juices.

Lionblaze lapped up whatever he could catch. Sucking on her pussy, he pushed himself back into Dovepaw one last time. His balls tingled for release and his shaft throbbed as his cock did it's best to hold everything back. Finally, it was all too much and Lionblaze let out an impressive roar releasing almost everything he had into his apprentice's dripping wet pussy. It was so much so that extra cum seeped out between her pussy and his cock. Dovepaw felt each squirt of cum shoot into her body. It felt warm.

The warrior pulled himself out and began licking the excess cum off of Dovepaw's pussy. The white cum contrasted with Dovepaw's pink pussy and the fact that it was wet made licking it up a little more difficult to do. Looking up and licking his lips, he said, "You're right. I do taste good."


	3. Lionclaw X Furystrike X Sootwhisker Lust

**This is my first time writing a gay sex scene, so I made it quite long. Please enjoy and review! Next chapter should be a rape scene.**

Lionclaw was hunting in the woods when he was approached by two warriors, Sootwhisker and Furystrike. They offered to give him the time of his life. Lionclaw, having not mated in a while, decided to go for it. They told him to close his eyes and wait.

Lionclaw moaned and his eyes snapped open when a tongue pushed its way into his muzzle, touching his own. He saw that it was Furystrike, smiling to him with his eyes, and he kissed the warrior, openly, wetly, and softly. Lionclaw pushed his muzzle forward and met the kiss, craning his neck for a better angle to it, and let his own tongue rub against the one slipping into his maw so hotly. At the same time, he could feel Sootwhisker's muzzle and one of his paws caressing his side and flank, touching his body and making his muscles tense up under the touch, while the young warrior explored his lover's muscular body. Lionclaw purred and adjusted his hind legs minutely, for better balance, as he kept on kissing the other warrior, keeping their tongues in a constant battle for the control of the kiss. For the moment, he was winning, but also meant getting a mawful of the other warrior's saliva, as the fight carried on, inconclusive. Lionclaw's eyes were concentrated on those of the warrior in front of him, how bright they were, intelligent and warm, and just how nice those lips felt over his own, exploring and touching and doing unexpected things...a joy reserved only for having sex with someone new. The taste and the scent mixed into a rare combination inside his muzzle, and added to the arousing sensations that kept coursing through Lionclaw's body, making sure that his proud, large cock remained fully hard and throbbing.

Sootwhisker continued to run his paws over the warrior's side, moving slowly along his body until he reached the tail that highlighted Lionclaw's powerful legs that formed the basis for a very thickly muscled, broad rear. In simple terms, the perfect ass, now right in front of the other warriors eyes. It's bulky yet finely crafted curve, the base of his tail and the huge cock bobbing under Lionclaw's belly were all exceedingly attractive. It made Sootwhisker's mouth water, and his own cock was already fully hard and prodding his belly with each step he took, which was hardly a nuisance when he was so aroused, and the stimulation was very welcome. His ears flicked along to the slick sounds of his companion Furystrike making out with Lionclaw, prompting the warrior to purr, and grin to himself, as he witnessed his mate's conquest of the fine warrior. Sootwhisker began to lick and muzzle Lionclaw's hip, rubbing him all over his fine, ripped body, to make both of them feel good, and let the passion naturally grow amongst the three of them. Lionclaw was already rumbling loudly, and gave an addition to the series of huffs and purrs that already filled the air.

Lionclaw felt heavenly with the two warriors working over his body, one melded into his lips, the other touching his body. Being with him with their scents and voices as well, caressing all of his senses and allowing the great male to relax, slowly, into the actions that were both familiar and all very new to him. The two warriors were clearly masters of this kind of love, and needed little encouragement to do everything that Lionclaw wanted them to do. Furystrike was suckling on Lionclaw's tongue, making it tingle, and copious slobber was exchanged between their muzzles as the kiss continued, running back and forth between their panting maws. Lionclaw's head swam with the pleasure, and his cock was hard as a rock and felt like he might burst his cum down to the packed earth and waste his seed even before he got to do anything further to bring forth such a reaction from his swollen loins. Kissing someone so strong added an extra thrill to it; he had to confess to himself, letting the thought pass through his pleasure-addled mind.

The next thing that was a more defined sensation for him was the feeling of firm paws over his rump, that being Sootwhisker's paws, now resting on each side of his ass, right by his tailhole. Lionclaw's tail slipped from side to side, batting against the male who had sat down behind him, and now stared at the perfect ass that filled his consciousness for the moment. The lusty curves, the smooth-furred taint, huge balls, and whatever he could see of the hole nestled between the firm rump cheeks beckoned for the dirty-minded warrior, who licked his lips and began to fondle the inviting ass, skipping any dainty strokes and instead went for heavy, firm squeezes.

Lionclaw threw his head back in surprise, for a moment he only saw the stony ceiling of the cave, before a paw landed on his neck and pulled him back to the kiss. Furystrike's tongue invaded his muzzle and wiped away any shocks that might be left, expect those of erotic kind, going through his spine on warm erotic bursts of lightning, coming whenever Sootwhisker gave another firm fondle across the pliant, hot flesh of Lionclaw's ass. The muscled warrior could only rumble his approval upon the rough treatment. It was a different thing to have a she-cat paw and claw and bite on you sensually, but when it was another large male doing it, when there was weight and firmness behind the act...it was simply incomparable for the warrior, whose mind was filled with erotic thoughts, as he succumbed to his lust and temptation, openly, and without regret. He could take it easily, his muscles did not ache even after the roughest gropes over his flesh, rather, it made him push his rump back against the welcoming paws, and that brought them down again, heavily. Furystrike kept pushing his tongue into Lionclaw's warm maw in an erratic rhythm, keeping up a movement between them; much like his mate was doing on the other end of the warrior, torturing his flesh erotically, with his paws, and soon, as Furystrike was to learn, when Lionclaw groaned into his maw, with his muzzle as well. Sootwhisker's mouth landed over Lionclaw's tailhole and licked the tight hole. The warrior rumbled, for the mouth caught his cock as well, causing it to throb wildly, from the pleasure. His balls were already aching with pent-up desire...they had been waiting for this opportunity.

Lionclaw moaned breathlessly into the kiss, and tried to stay still while that tongue licked all over his tailhole, catching him with lips and a maw intent on touching him all over, he soon noticed, when the pressure lessened and his tail was free again. This time he felt paws dig into his rump cheeks, momentarily, before the muscled halves were pulled apart and a muzzle was pressed between them, seeking the musky orifice normally hidden between them. Lionclaw grunted at the sensation of lips and a tongue sliding into his hole, it had been a while since he had teased a she-cat into touching his ass while they had sex, and it was about time that neglected part of him got some proper fun as well. It was not a shy tongue that ran up and down his ass crack, but a slick, harsh one, slobbering him with runny male saliva that quickly heated up his rear and his balls. The sudden heat, not to mention the prod of a tongue against his tight hole reminded Lionclaw of many pleasures that could be had by that part of his body, and the very thought was enough to make his ass clench down on upon itself, while the warrior imagined...remembered, how it felt to have something hard and thick slide inside there and begin to move...driving the very breath out of him with its intensity. Lionclaw knew that he wanted to fuck both of these males and fill their holes with his seed, and he also wanted their seed inside his own ass, as a mark of their companionship and unity...and he wanted to taste seed as well, not his own, that was a common pleasure, for he could easily roll over and taste himself, but...

The thought was easy to put into practice, as he pawed and Furystrike's side, and made the warrior step back, looking questioningly at the male he had been kissing for quite some time now.

Lionclaw smirked and looked down to the large, red, dripping piece of meat proudly displayed amidst the belly furs belonging to male, who was completely aroused and clearly in need of some relief, and what would be more fun for a horny male than to feel a hot tongue and lips over his cock...Lionclaw could not find many better alternatives. His maw fell open, and the look he gave to the other male was a questioning one, and it made Furystrike smile, roughly, and put a paw down on Lionclaw's neck.

"It's all yours, enjoy it. "

Lionclaw tilted his head down and simply breathed in the thick musk emanating from the warrior's cock. Lionclaw was amazed at its strength. Furystrike's cock wasn't quite like his own, but it was strong and it was big, and it was dripping precum all over the ground, even before he actually touched the red flesh at all. The first real contact was having it rub against his cheek when he leaned down to press his nose to Furystrike's cock. Lionclaw was breathing in the musk that surrounded Furystrike's cock and balls...letting all his sense become overloaded with pure masculinity, straight from the source. The seated warrior's paw rode over his neck, stroking into his shoulders and encouraging Lionclaw's explorations, with purrs and a gentle grip.

"Yes...yes, my...that is very good...ohh Sootwhisker...he is so good..."

"Hmmhp!" the other warrior replied, currently too busy lapping over Lionclaw's balls to return the conversation in any other way.

"Such a beautiful warrior..." Furystrike crooned, breathless with the tickle of furs over his shaft, soon to be followed by a tongue. He was not at all hesitant when its slick side ran over his thick cock.

Lionclaw tried his best to concentrate on giving a muzzlejob to his new lover, first by teasing the hard, dripping cock with his tongue, then planning to take it into his maw, but the fact that he had a another muzzle buried between his ass cheeks, teasing against his hole and his balls was a great distraction. He really had to divide his attention between the two sides, allowing his mind to wander between the two forms of teasing upon his erotically charged body, deep in the throes of a mating fury that the two males inflamed in him. Cock and ball musk lingered in his nose and over his tongue, making the proud warrior purr with delight, and lust for the hard bodies of these two males. He would not let this opportunity go to waste by not taking everything he could get, and that also involved slipping several huge, red, barbed, dripping cocks into his hungry muzzle.

It had been so long since he had sucked on a cock that wasn't his own, and to have a strange, foreign, completely new member buried in his maw was really an experience to behold. It was differently shaped to the one that now jumped between his own legs, this one tasted curiously, earthly, warm, and it was hot, and pulsed over his tongue, and let that slippery fluid flow over it, and into his maw. Lionclaw did not swallow, he wanted to let the taste grow and collect in his muzzle and make for an even better experience. , for once Furystrike gave the Lionclaw's head a gentle push to bury more of his cock into the inviting maw, spittle burst from the corners of his muzzle and staining his face. Lionclaw's ears flicked at the submissive feeling of soiling himself in such a manner, and it added more heat over his cheeks, just like the hot saliva did earlier.

"And with a taste for cock, Sootwhisker..." Furystrike murmured as he sat back and relaxed, stroking Lionclaw's fur encouragingly while the young, handsome warrior went down on his cock, purring continuously.

The cheeky warrior with a taste for some ass was content to reply the declaration through the warrior he was debauching with his tongue. Sootwhisker swiped his tongue in rapid circles around the firm, pink pucker that was throbbing under his moist tongue, causing the muscles to purse down upon themselves and making the hidden hole even tighter than before. The slick teasing caused little sparks of pleasure go through Lionclaw's hindquarters, starting from his asshole and spreading along the root of his cock, so that his stiff member throbbed and jumped, and further over his spine, so that the deepest, darkest reaches of his erotic, muddled mind were tickled by the very knowledge that someone was playing with his ass, the forbidden place on a male's body, and he was enjoying it immensely. Sootwhisker's paws were not resting either, for they kept on rubbing and fondling Lioclaw's rump, keeping the muscles constantly stimulated while Lionclaw's asshole was eaten out with gusto by the hotly murrring warrior plastered under his erratically swinging tail. Sootwhisker didn't mind the occasional swat, but did reward each of them with a tug over Lionclaw's balls, which always caused a deep rumble and a moan around the cock lodged in his muzzle, and that would make Furystrike moan as well, and buck his hips forward.

The sexually connected trio writhed and grunted and made the air ripple with heat and energy that coursed between them, signifying the relentless life force at play amongst the three males. Lionclaw was the key and the center; his pleasure fueled the others and kept them going, racing, touching, grunting, and flexing muscles.

Lionclaw had to time his breaths to the times when the cock in his maw wasn't sliding deeply into him, for Furystrike was rocking his hips at a quick rhythm, allowing his cock to slip in and out of the warm muzzle. He was being constantly caressed by the warrior's lips and tongue and heat, and it was no surprise that he was soon groaning, grunting, and baring his teeth, and Furystrike was sure he could feel claws on his neck, through his fur, where the warrior gripped upon him.

"Ahhh...yes...yes, I'll spill into your maw soon...yes...yes..."

Lionclaw pursed his lips as best as he could, to stroke more firmly over the flesh pistoning into his maw, and his tongue tickled the underside of the large, red flesh that was filling him nicely, becoming slightly numb in the process, when the barbs scraped over his flesh. Spit flowed down Lionclaw's cheeks, overflowing by now as the slippery cock made sloppy noises whenever it bottomed out inside his maw, and then pulled back, wetly. The pace only quickened, almost gagging Lionclaw, when the tip began to tickle the back of his throat on occasional especially deep thrusts into him.

"Yes...I don't think I can hold...yes...ahrrhrhrhrhrhrhrh...!"

Sootwhisker continued to lick and kiss over Lionclaw's asshole, even when he felt the warrior tense up for the moment of the truth, when Furystrike pushed his head down and held it there, just as his cock twitched one final time and burst a stream of cum straight into Lionclaw's hungry muzzle. The thick fluid splashed against the roof of Lionclaw's maw and instantly began to dribble down over his tongue, allowing him to taste the strong liquid as soon as it entered into him, filling him. Furystrike groaned and moaned magnificently, causing ears to flatten and furs to bristle, with the very volume and tone of his exclamation. His cock was balls deep inside the suckling maw and he kept bucking slowly even while shooting his load inside the warrior, muzzlefucking the male so that he was forced to swallow everything that was being squirted into him. Lionclaw drank eagerly from the tap of masculine essence drooling over his tongue and reminding him with every increasingly watery spurt on just how much he had missed doing this submissive sexual act. His own cock had lost none of its hardness, even when he almost gagged on the cum-spewing cock that filled him up. He tried to suck on the twitching member as hard as he could, to make Furystrike give more seed to the thirsty warrior in need of more musk inside his muzzle and his stomach, where the offering now pooled itself into an extra source of heat, deep within his body.

"Ahnhhh...you're perfect" Furystrike groaned once he was done, and his cock simply rested between Lionclaw's tired lips, which were still closed around him.

Furystrike stroked the warrior's neck as he slowly pulled himself out of his hot maw, and then rubbed his slick cock all over the Lionclaw's muzzle, smearing the remains of his load along his face, letting him know, by this musky mark, that he had been bred in the muzzle, and he had taken a strong warrior's offering. Lionclaw tried to remain still despite the buzzing sexual energy in his body, but he had no time to rest, Sootwhisker was still hard at work on his ass, teasing his asshole with his tongue and trying to push it inside the clenching muscular gate, to taste him from within. Lionclaw's face felt hot and wet and his ass was outright messy by now after so much drool had gone over it, but he hardly minded, despite being such a neat-minded creature...he could give concessions every now and then, and this was definitely one of the times, when a thick cock hung so close to his ass.

"You are wonderful," Furystrike declared and licked Lionclaw's lips, briefly, before he stood up.

Lionclaw, purring and grunting from the anal play that still tortured his body, watched how Furystrike stretched, luxuriously, took his time and walked a slow circle around them two, eyeing them and whispering an encouraging word to Sootwhisker's ear that Lionclaw couldn't hear, before he returned over and stood in front of Lionclaw...and slowly turned around. Lionclaw could only watch, breathlessly, how the warrior settled comfortably, and then lifted his tail, swinging it to the side.

"Come on,...you need me...I know you do..." Furystrike taunted, catching the warrior's eyes over his shoulder, head held up proudly.

Sootwhisker stopped his ministrations, as if by a cue, and sat back, letting his slippery tongue slip away from the slightly gaping hole that was Lionclaw's spit-smeared hole, which winked at the dirty-minded warrior upon the departure of the tongue that had been dwelling inside his hot asshole for quite some time now. Sootwhisker smacked his lips approvingly, tasting sweaty musk, and gave Lionclaw's rump a good-hearted slap.

"Go on,...he's all yours, and I can tell you that he's still as tight as a virgin...just go and take him" the warrior rumbled, roughly, panting with the exertion of the earlier sex.

Furystrike shook his rump from side to side and let his tail swing attractively, showing off its curve and how it led down to his fuzzy balls and the beautiful ass easily visible in the rich sunlight.

Lionclaw only spent a few seconds staring at the offering in front of him before he lunged forward, like the alpha male that he was, and mounted the warrior with a springy leap. The sudden landing pushed air out of their lungs, and Furystrike's body tensed, he suddenly had to carry a lot more upon himself, now that the warrior was upon his back, close, covering him, for he was still so much bigger, even if Furystrike had nothing to be ashamed of when it came to his own size...

"Fuck him raw!" Sootwhisker grunted, harshly, from somewhere beyond the hazy wall of pleasure closing around Lionclaw's consciousness.

Lionclaw hunched his hips forward and caught Furystrike's scruff between his teeth, and pulled on it, hard. His paws clutched to the heavy male's sides, holding him firmly, while his hips rocked forward, humping his slick, straining cock against the warrior's hole, seeking entry into the hot body below him. He could feel the tense muscles, he heard the terse breaths and the grunts, and he felt a tail tickle against his own thighs and knees, while the cat underneath him struggled to accommodate such a strong male upon him.

The warrior's natural instincts kicked in without a hitch. He tugged harshly onto the subservient cat's neck, telling him who was the boss as he ruled over the lesser male's body with his own. His hips slammed down with force that made Furystrike's teeth clatter, between lustful moans from him upon feeling the male finally have him. Lionclaw bit down his own jaws and ground himself against the ass under his hips, trying to hit his mark naturally. He had a lot of practice in fucking as of late, and thus it did not take too much trouble to find the correct angle and slip his tip against the slight give that was Furystrike's tight hole. He remained there only for a second before Lionclaw growled, asserting his power over the trembling cat in a fleeting moment before he jammed himself inside this clenching, throbbing, dry, hot, tight hole.

The tight tunnel closed upon him instantly, squeezing and massaging all over Lionclaw's hard cock, buried to the hilt within moments of actually getting inside the other male, the first male he had fucked in a long time, and it was glorious. Lionclaw slobbered roughly over Furystrike's neck, wetting the furs completely with his saliva, rumbling even more loudly now. It resonated between their taut bodies. Furystrike's ass burned, Lionclaw's cock throbbed and dripped, and his body thrummed...he could not keep himself still for much more.

"Fuck me, fill me..." Furystrike hissed between his teeth, pushing back against Lionclaw's loins despite the sudden sensation of having such a huge cock inside his inner hole.

Lionclaw had been so careful during his last sessions with she-cats, that the opportunity to really go on a hot hole, no holding back, was not something he had to be coaxed into doing. The warrior started to thrust rapidly into the clenching, squeezing hole, ramming himself in and out at a rapid pace, not controlled by his mind, but by his lust. It dictated that he should fuck the male as hard as he could and fill him with his seed, to make sure that he would remember the experience of getting the opportunity to mate with him. Furystrike's claws scraped the ground, cutting trenches through the packed earth, as he tried to keep still upon the rough treatment of his ass. Their balls smacked together on every thrust, swinging wildly between their slick, sex-crazed bodies.

Sootwhisker watched the proceedings keenly for a few moments, his own lust growing to even greater proportions as he watched the two males fuck hard. His eyes followed the swing of Lionclaw's tail, and the clenching of his rump, as he drove himself into the groaning warrior. The sight gave Sootwhisker a thought, and he approached, close enough that he could catch Lionclaw's tail between his teeth, and give it a tug.

Lionclaw rumbled upon the sudden hold and tried to pull his tail away, but it only caused a further twinge of sensation upon him, not entirely pleasurable, until his tail was freed from Sootwhisker's slick jaws. Sootwhisker thrust his cock inside Lionclaw's hot hole.

Lionclaw let out an annoyed grunt; the sudden pressure was making it difficult for him to thrust now that he had the other warrior upon him, pawing over his sides and pushing his thighs over his own. His body rippled, muscles tensing to carry the weight that was so suddenly pushed upon him...but it could not be compared to the sensation of having his cock buried in the warrior below him, and the cock bried in his own hole.

Sootwhisker gripped more tightly to Lionclaw's sides and lined himself up, partially by instinct, partially by the sensation of his cock sliding along Lionclaw's slick hole. He pushed upwards, all the way until he touched that thickly muscled little hole below the rapidly swaying tail. The big warrior's little hole pulsed, and all movement ceased when the pointed tip touched it, and kissed his flesh.

"Ohh yes..."

Lionclaw couldn't keep out the snarl when the flesh pressed into him, without a pause, relentlessly driving that barbed shaft past his resisting pucker and into his hole, pushing into the tunnel beyond his clenching, steamy opening. It was hot, it hurt a little as unused muscles were stretched past their normal use, and it made his belly feel full, and something hot was definitely poking...yes...the good place that craved cocks inside his ass was definitely remembering what to do with the weighty presence filling out his rectum. His body churned around the intruding cock, trying to expel it the natural way, but failing, the firm body over his back was unmoving, and kept himself firmly buried into the hot ass, grunting appreciatively.

Furystrike was the first to move, he was at the bottom of the pile, and his rocking hips were required to encourage Lionclaw to resume his own thrusts into his receptive hole. Lionclaw, still a bit overwhelmed by the cock lodged in his ass, got the message, and began to hump forward, driving into the yielding heat with vigor he rarely felt, even with she-cats. It simply felt perfectly good, thrusting into such a hot little hole that kept gripping on him on different parts of his shaft, depending on how deeply he had entered into the tight hot asshole. His movements had the added effect of causing Sootwhiskers's cock to slide inside the Lionclaw's own constricting ass, effectively fucking Lionclaw's ass on the cock of the top warrior, as he made his own to and fro thrusts into Furystrikes's asshole. Lionclaw panted hotly, his body filling with sensation as he enjoyed both ends of the affair at the same time.

The rough bucking of hips and slap of balls and firm bodies grinding together became the norm as the three warriors enjoyed each other. Lionclaw kept pumping his hips at the usual breakneck pace fitting for a horny fucker, just like the warrior proudly knew himself to be, and he held nothing back while he pounded into the purring male. His own ass was beyond pain and now only felt full, and pleasured. Sootwhisker's thick cock ploughed into him rapidly, keeping the warrior's ass itching for more with every thrust in the love spot deep inside that tight tunnel. They fell into a rhythm of thrusts and counterthrusts, accentuated with rocking hips and twisting bodies, riding through the waves of pleasure filling their bodies to the brim.

Lionclaw had his eyes closed, fully concentrated upon simply feeling everything his body had to offer to him. Lionclaw purred and began to thrust more rapidly, urgently. Lionclaw fucked the warrior underneath him with extra urgency. His blood was boiling and his poor balls mashed between their bodies, constantly pounded with similarly hefty pairs from either side. He was stroked from within and from around him, everywhere there was stimulation, musk and sensation, all aimed to bring the warriot the greatest amount of pleasure he could simply bear.

It could not last long, it was all too much in the end, when Lionclaw wasn't quite sure where his body ended and another began, and he could do nothing but throw his head back and groan out his pleasure, heard all across the territory, when the warrior went through a convulsive flash of heat, and his body gave up trying to hold back, his blood burned, his muscles ached, his rump ached...everything was on fire, and now the flames burst out of him, accompanied by the loud, echoing sound. His cum filled the ass he had been pounding only moments before, now his hips were still, only idly rocking while he spilled into the warrior below him, much to their mutual moaning delight. Lionclaw's tailhole clenched rhythmically, milking Sootwhisker's own straining shaft and making it twitch and throb in the confines of the warrior's hole that soon had a slick coating of its own, when the warrior grunted and gripped tightly upon Lionclaw, as he came with a moan of ecstasy, his cum pouring into Lionclaw's hole.

They all dismounted and lay on the ground, each basking in his own mutual afterglow.


	4. Ashpaw X Rogues Gangbang Rape Part 1

It was the middle of leafbare, and Ashpaw was freezing her whiskers off in the cold night air. She was traveling beyond the ThunderClan boundaries, trying to find herbs for her clan. There was an outbreak of greencough and she needed to find catnip, in order to save the afflicted cats.

As Ashpaw walked through the barren night, she heard a far off rustle. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain behind her head and then saw only darkness.

When Ashpaw awoke, she saw strange cats sitting before her. From the scent of them, they were rogues. She could also tell that they were all males. As she sat in fear, their apparent leader spoke.

"What is your name?" he asked menacingly.

"Ashpaw. What's yours?" Ashpaw replied bravely.

"I am Claw. Now stand up and turn around"

Nervous, Ashpaw complied and turned around.

"Good girl. Now be a lady and curl that tail up for me."

Trembling, Ashpaw lifted her tail, revealing her tight, pink pussy and virgin tail-hole to Claw, and the rest of the rogues, who were watching from behind.

Claw laughed, "It will be so fun taking your virginity."

Ashpaw wished she had decided not to go alone. It was a stupid decision.

Ashpaw whimpered, looking over her shoulder as Claw approached, his massive, red cock swaying beneath him. Ashpaw concentrated on keeping her tail up and off to the side, waiting obediently for Claw to mount her like a horny bitch. How had it come to this?

The rogues watched on, horny. Claw had reduced the apprentice Ashpaw into a whimpering bitch! When the big, black rogue reached his waiting bitch, he said, "I don't expect to get you heavy with kits, but I'm going to damn well try." With that, he leaped onto Ashpaw's back, causing the smaller cat to wince and buckle her legs.

Grabbing Ashpaw's scruff in his teeth, Claw thrust his red, huge, dripping member up against Ashpaw's pussy. Then he grunted, and Ashpaw felt a new, wet splatter of precum coating her cunt. Ashpaw whimpered gratefully, knowing that Claw's imminent thrust would need all the lubrication it could get. Precum dripped down onto from her pussy from his balls, causing the apprentice to quiver in fear. She lowered her head to prepare her body for Claw's penetration, and then, Ashpaw felt her own pussy getting a little wet.

She wasn't the only one to notice, either. Ice chuckled and pointed, saying, "She can't wait to feel Claw's rock-hard cock in her pussy!" The rogues laughed in amazement. Ashpaw herself wondered how that was possible. She couldn't actually want this to happen, could she? She'd never been with someone from her own clan, much less a huge rogue.

Claw heard the comment and grinned. He leaned forward to whisper in Ashpaw's ear, "Get ready, bitch; I'm going to give you exactly what you want." With that, the rogue's paws tightened around Ashpaw's hips, and Claw slammed forward, his cock splitting Ashpaw apart as it slid effortless into Ashpaw's tight, no longer virgin, pussy.

Ashpaw screamed in shock and pain. Nothing could have prepared her for Claw's immense girth blasting into her virgin pussy. She felt like she was being split apart and set on fire. Claw's thrust lasted only a second, but it felt like an eternity before the entire massive organ thrust to a halt. The rogue's cock pressed powerfully up against the apprentice's pussy, but could not enter all the way. Ashpaw gasped in pain, tears welling up in her eyes.

Fang winced, looking away and saying, "That, she will be feeling tomorrow!"

It was Ice's turn to quip, "Um, I think she's feeling it now!"

"You like that, cumslut?" said Claw, thrashing his tail before adding, "Don't you worry, I'll get it all in...one way or another."

Ashpaw whimpered, her insides still trying to stretch to accommodate the first part of his cock.

"Spread your legs bitch!" Claw growled forcefully.

Obediently, Ashpaw spread her legs further apart, and kept her tail curled to the side. She looked over her shoulder at Claw, and whined, not sure if she wanted Claw to pull out or to ram himself completely inside. Ashpaw knew which was more likely, though.

Claw grinned. "So sweet and innocent. When I'm through fucking your pussy, you won't be innocent anymore." The black rogue pulled back, causing Ashpaw to moan in desperation, before ramming himself forward once again.

When Claw's huge cock collided with Ashpaw's pussy, once more failing to go all the way in, Ashpaw lost control. Moaning, the apprentice began to hump her hips wildly up and down, pushing back in a futile effort to feel the huge, dripping, barbed cock inside of her. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she whimpered, and then screamed, "Harder!"

Claw was happy to oblige. The other rogues watched with dropped jaws as Ashpaw whimpered and begged for the huge rogue to make her his bitch. Ashpaw blushed furiously, but the cock inside of her pressed up against her pleasure spot, driving the young female wild. She had never imagined such a desperate, dirty act could feel so good. But why did it have to be Claw? Couldn't it be with someone from her own Clan?

Claw curled his paw under Ashpaw's belly, gripping Ashpaw's fir with his rough pawpads. The rogue said, "This is where you belong, slave. You never deserved to be anything more than my eager whore." He slid his paw up and down the apprentice's belly fur, adding, "You know it, too, that's why you're so happy. You don't have to put on an act anymore, bitch," he said, ramming himself forward, "I'll take care of you whenever you feel the need."

Ashpaw let out a long, low whine, pushing back with all her strength. She could feel her pussy stretching wider, wider, but still Claw's cock was too big! Ashpaw whimpered, "No...not like this..." She had imagined her first time with Lionpaw, an apprentice from her Clan, leaping on her back and driving himself into her. She was having trouble picturing that now.

"Yes, cunt! Just like this!" Claw taunted, gripping Ashpaw's waist harder and crashing into her again, causing the apprentice to yelp. When Ashpaw looked around the camp, her tongue dangling helplessly out of her mouth, she saw the eager faces of the rogues, and bits of pink showing from their sheath's. Ashpaw clenched her eyes shut, trying to pretend they weren't there as she spread her hind legs and strained backwards against that delicious cock.

Every twinge of pain as Claw hammered against her pussy travelled like electricity throughout her body, making her frame quiver. A large drop of pre-cum dangled from Claw's cock. Yelping and whimpering, Ashpaw could feel her body tightening, realizing that she couldn't take much more of this. She gritted her teeth, trying to resist her coming climax. "No!" she cried.

Claw could feel the bitch beneath him trembling and moaning, and knew it was time. With a grunt and single, sharp thrust, Claw pulled Ashpaw viciously backwards onto his cock, sliding easily into Ashpaw's wet pussy up to his balls. But he didn't stop there, the swollen cock rocketing forward so hard that Ashpaw felt a sharp burst of pain as her pussy stretched painfully apart, only to close comfortably around the giant cock, sealing the two together.

Claw's heavy black balls collided and nestled with Ashpaw's grey fur, and it was too much for Ashpaw. She howled into the air, her ears laid back and her entire body shuddering. Claw's cock throbbed inside of Ashpaw's pussy as she reached her orgasm, her walls pulsing against his cock and her juices dripping and squirting everywhere, soaking the belly fur of Claw. With Claw's cock firmly embedded in his eager mate, the rogue growled and erupted inside of her. The young female was incredibly tight, squeezing and clenching around Claw's enormous dick.

Together, they moaned and squirted, quivering and thrusting mindlessly in their bliss. The cold of the night seemed like nothing against the warmth of their shared, interwoven bodies. Extra warmth filled Ashpaw's pussy, splattering warmly inside of her. Ashpaw panted, her chest heaving for air.

If Ashpaw had been embarrassed when she had felt herself growing wet earlier, she was mortified now. Claw flipped over the apprentice, until they were rump to rump, their bodies trembling together.

Claw wasn't about to let her off easy. He said, "Good girl." Ashpaw could feel Claw continuing to shoot seed into her, the huge cock keeping everything locked deep inside. The rogue smiled triumphantly at his audience, saying, "When the Clan finds out about this, I wonder if they'll still be so eager to accept you."

Ashpaw winced. If they could see this, see her shame as she shuddered, mated to Claw, could they ever see her as anything more than an obedient bitch? Would she ever see herself as more than that? She whimpered, and Claw added, "But don't worry, there's enough of us for more than one fucking of you!"

Ashpaw's jaw dropped, and suddenly all eyes were on the apprentice. She yelped, backing away, and saying to Claw, "I never agreed to that!"

Claw growled, "You never had a choice. I order you to give your pussy to Fang, Dark, Boulder, Flame, Storm and Ice, or you may never make it back to your Clan!" The rogue slammed his paw into the ground for emphasis.

Ashpaw stammered another protest, but the other rogues were approaching her, tongue dangling out of their mouths. Ice mewed, "Me first!"

Ashpaw tried to run, only to realize that it was futile. She tripped and landed face first, her rump waving in the cold air. Ice wasted no time, leaping up onto Ashpaw's warm ass. "Oh, yeah, bitch!" he growled, "I've been watching that dripping pussy of yours for an hour." Ashpaw tried to slide her tail between her legs, but the rogue was already flush against her rump, his huge cock pressing up against Ashpaw's aching pussy.

Ashpaw yelped, "No, wait!" but Ice ignored her, ramming his hips forward and powering that massive rogue cock straight into Ashpaw's cum-slicked pussy. Ashpaw howled as Ice began to hump her pussy wildly, as if the only part of Ashpaw that really mattered was her hindquarters.

Ashpaw, still half knocked on the ground, pinned by Ice, looked over her shoulder to see the line of rogues waiting their turn. They all watched with lewd grins, their cocks beginning to peak out of their sheaths. How had it come to this?

Slap! Slap! Slap! went Ice's eager thrusts, as he thrust his rock-hard, dripping cock again and again into Ashpaw's sore pussy. Ashpaw whimpered and whined, but even as she trembled in humiliation, she could feel her pussy growing wet. While Ice slid home inside Ashpaw's pussy, Ashpaw moaned and thrust her own hips.

"Take that, bitch!" the huge rogue cried, slamming his swollen cock against Ashpaw's pussy. Whimpering, the apprentice pushed back, spreading her legs almost as if he wanted to feel that massive cock balls deep inside of her dripping pussy. But Ice made sure not to go too far, aware that Claw was watching carefully with each eager collision of the two's genitals.

Suddenly, Ashpaw yelped, and for the second time that night, her pussy tightened around a cock, spraying warm cum into the fur of Ice behind her. Ice yelped as Ashpaw clenched down around him, pulling him deeper. The rogue flung his head back and howled, unable to control himself any longer as he let loose with a loud spurt! Heat rose from their bodies as they humped and shuddered against each other, copulating with loud, wet sounds.

Ashpaw managed to whimper, "Deeper..." but it was too late. Ice stayed balls deep in Ashpaw's abused pussy. Quivering, the rogue let his last, small ejaculations shoot into his bitch, only to have a gentle flow of his seed leak out onto the ground.

Panting and gasping for breath, Ice pulled off of Ashpaw, and started to say, "Damn that was..." Grinning, he decided simplicity would do, and ended with, "...great."

Ashpaw began to stand on her front legs, shaking from the effort, but just as she regained her footing, Fang rushed past Ice, brushing him out of the way. "My turn," he grunted, hopping easily onto Ashpaw's back. The female's hind legs almost gave out with the weight of the huge rogue, but she managed to keep her footing.

"No, no, I'm not ready," Ashpaw whimpered.

"Don't care," was the only response he got, before Fang slammed home, his cock suddenly engulfed by Ashpaw's pussy with a wet squelch! Ashpaw yelped in shock, her pussy still sore from her last fucking.

Fang had an immensely girthy cock, even wider than Claw, though his length was no match for the big leader. Ashpaw yelped as she felt her pussy stretch apart painfully to accommodate the huge rogue. Powerful forelegs pulled Ashpaw's hips back, impaling the apprentice with each eager thrusts. Ashpaw clenched her eyes shut, wincing as the large rogue pounded mercilessly.

When Ashpaw opened her eyes, she saw a massive, red cock dangling just in front of her. From the white and black fur, she knew it was Claw, and she knew just as well that resisting was futile. Without hesitation, Ashpaw opened her mouth and slid around the massive, wet cock, eliciting a satisfied grunt from the rogue. Suddenly Ashpaw was mounted from both sides, being tugged back and forth like a boat in a storm. While Fang ravished Ashpaw's pussy, Claw filled Ashpaw's mouth. She felt like she would be torn apart by the powerful rogues pulling her this way and that.

But they soon fell into a predictable rhythm, each thrusting in time to the other, and Ashpaw couldn't help but feel the desire, not only from the two fucking her, but from the eager eyes watching all around. Ashpaw's pussy began to wetten once more, until she was dripping with arousal onto the ground below. She spread her legs wide and opened her mouth until her jaw ached, whimpering in ecstasy.

Claw gritted his teeth, pumping down Ashpaw's throat while a continuous splurp, splurp, splurp resounded from Ashpaw's other end, where Fang was slamming his cock into Ashpaw's cum-soaked pussy. Quivering, the female began to rock her hips up and down like an eager bitch, tugging and clenching around the big rogue's embedded cock. Ashpaw let out a muffled whimper, feeling Fang's unbelievably wide cock hammering against her aching entrance. At the same time, Claw's cock was welling up just inside Ashpaw's jaw, forcing her to stretch her jaw to the point of pain just to cope. She tried to protest, but all that came out was a pitiful whimper.

Everything happened so fast, Ashpaw could hardly keep it all straight. The apprentice lost it, grinding her hips back against Fang, moaning to feel the entire cock inside. Spreading her back legs, Ashpaw pushed back with all four legs, timing the action with both rogue's thrusts. Pop! Fang groaned loudly as his cock spread Ashpaw apart, sinking in until the bitch's tight, hot pussy closed tightly around his huge cock. Claw was already balls deep in Ashpaw's muzzle, and the sensations were too much for Ashpaw. Her entire body began to shudder and shiver, a huge orgasm racking her body. How much more could she possibly take? Already each thrust caused a sharp ache in her pussy.

Feeling their shared bitch lose it caused Claw and Fang to join her shortly after. Fang felt Ashpaw clenching all around his massive cock, the apprentice amazingly tight despite having been fucked by Claw and Ice moments before. Howling, the huge rogue let loose, his warm, wet cum splattering deep inside the submissive bitch. Claw just grunted once before adding his own contributions to the mix. Ashpaw relaxed her gag reflex, trying to swallow everything, but so much fluid was flowing down her throat that she couldn't. Ashpaw could only swallow about half of the seed, feeling it filling out her stomach. The other half spilled forcefully out of the sides of her mouth, melting the snow.

Soon Ashpaw was coughing and whimpering, her own orgasm fading fast while the larger rogues continued to use her as a cum bucket. She had to admit, the security of thee Clan's camp felt awfully far away now, with the two rogues violating her body. Ashpaw could feel her pussy stretched wide, amazed that she could fit the girth of Fang's huge cock.

Almost at the same time, the two rogues leapt off of her, turning around until all Ashpaw could see was Claw's fluffy tail and beneath that, his heavy balls. Their two massive cocks' pulled gently against either end, both well aware that it would be some time before they'd be able to pull free. Ashpaw felt like the middle sausage link, strung between the two masculine rogues. While the audience laughed at the pitiful, humiliated bitch in the middle, Claw looked over his shoulder and saw the other rogues fully aroused, waiting for her tight pussy.

Flame, Boulder, and Dark watched on, irritated at having to wait. Dark said, "I get her pussy!"

Boulder quickly chimed in, "I get her muzzle!"

Flame said, "Hey! What about me?"

The three agreed to take turns.

With a grunt, Claw finally pulled out of Ashpaw's muzzle, stretching the female's jaws until they almost cramped. A flood of unswallowed cum dribbled down Ashpaw's mouth, and Claw watched with amusement as Ashpaw quickly began to clean herself, swallowing every drop she could.

Fang was still straining against Ashpaw. The apprentice could even feel him still spurting, deep inside. But Claw walked purposefully around Ashpaw until he was standing aside of Fang. The big rogue only had time to say, "Uh oh..." before Claw grabbed a pawful of snow and covered it on Fang's cock. Yelping and yipping, Fang could do nothing, but the trick worked. In no time, the massive bulge in Ashpaw's pussy had shrunk, and Fang pulled out with a wet splash!

With that, Claw turned to Boulder and Dark and said, "All yours!"


	5. Ashpaw X Rogues Gangbang Rape Part 2

Ashpaw yelped. The two rogues wasted no time reclaiming the positions Claw and Fang had given up, and with two simultaneous thrusts, the whimpering female felt two hard cocks penetrate either end of her. She blushed a deep red, managing to look down enough to see the melted snow where Ashpaw's own cum had stained the ground. What would the Clan think?

For Ashpaw, the greatest embarrassment came from her own obvious enjoyment. By now her pussy was so wet and slippery that the big rogue grabbing her rump slid right inside with a loud noise. Ashpaw wrapped her tongue around Flame's meaty cock, yelping as Flame tugged painfully on the female's front half.

Ashpaw had significantly more practice now, and by carefully adjusting her licks and her tentative thrusts back against Boulder, she managed to get the two rogues in alternating rhythms. Loud wet splashes and slurps, coupled with Ashpaw's whimpers and whines sounded out, making the cold night seem miles away.

The young female yelped when she felt Boulder's humongous cock battering against her aching pussy, but thankfully the large rogue was wise enough not to force it all in at once. In fact, Boulder slid one of his paws down to Ashpaw's dripping pussy, rubbing her clit with his paw pads. Ashpaw groaned and rocked her hips as she felt that paw slide up and down her clit.

"That's right, bitch," Boulder said, "I treat my bitches well. Flame can attest to that."

Flame growled, "Hey! That's between us!"

Boulder gasped, between thrusts, "Bit late for that...'sides, I don't think they really care."

Sure enough, the rogues were watching eagerly as Ashpaw got pounded from both ends. Flame said, "I guess you're right. Well, if we're gonna be 'out' we might as well go out with a bang!" Ashpaw couldn't see anything other than Flame's inner thighs as the rogue humped her muzzle, but his sensitive ears could hear slurps and smacks which could only mean that the two lovers were kissing.

Claw growled and said, "Get a room, you two." But the two ignored the black rogue, continued to lock lips, thrusting their tongues into each other as they shared Ashpaw. Ashpaw wondered how kissing could be objectionable to Claw, while fucking another cat in the pussy and mouth was perfectly okay.

After Flame and Boulder began kissing, everything seems to happen in an instant. Their paces increased until they rammed against Ashpaw in a blur. Having been forced to stand back and watch as Ashpaw was fucked had primed the two, and kissing openly sent them over the edge. Groaning and shuddering, both rogues released, and suddenly all Ashpaw could think of was swallowing as fast as possible.

Flame splattered the back of Ashpaw's throat and mouth with a flood of cum, a flood that the apprentice tried desperately to redirect down her throat. Despite her best efforts, smaller tributaries flowed out of her mouth between her pointed teeth, spilling down her muzzle to the melted snow beneath her. At the same time, her stretched pussy got another load of warm, bubbling cum. Because Boulder had kept his cock mostly out as he came, most of the fluids shot straight out of Ashpaw, splashing all over the two rogues' thighs and soaking Boulder's genitals.

As if those sensations were not enough for Ashpaw, the male filling her pussy with cum kept his paw rocking back and forth, rubbing the female's sensitive clit. Ashpaw could hardly believe it when her pussy pulsed again, tingling painfully as Ashpaw came for the fourth time that day. The snow beneath her had melted entirely, leaving only a sticky pool of warm cum, both male and female.

When they were done with him, Flame and Boulder simply pulled out, walking a short distance away before jumping together in the snow and making out noisily. Ashpaw, her legs trembling, collapsed where she stood, landing unceremoniously in a pool of cum. Whimpering, the sore and aching apprentice rolled onto her back, staring blankly at the night sky.

"You're not done yet, cumdumpster," came Dark's voice.

Ashpaw groaned, opening his eyes to see the huge rogue standing at his feet, looming over the bruised and battered fucktoy. "Please...no, I can't. I don't even have the energy to stand!"

Growling, Dark said, "You've still got me and Storm. We're not going to be left out on account of you. You can't stand? Don't bother."

Ashpaw whimpered as the big rogue stepped over him. Ashpaw couldn't help himself from lowering his eyes to see Dark's glistening, red-veined cock and massive, dangling balls. Ashpaw knew now, from experience, that she could take such a huge cock, but just looking at it made her pussy ache. But what could she do? She couldn't back out now!

Ashpaw leaned back in the puddle of cum, whimpering as she spread his legs for Dark. The eager rogue wasted no time, gingerly striding past Ashpaw's body until his warm breath tickled Ashpaw's nose. Ashpaw's eyes were locked on Dark's cock, now dangling mere inches above the female's stretched and abused pussy. All Ashpaw could do was grit her teeth and watch was the huge rogue lowered his hips, the huge cock sinking lower and lower until, with a grunt, Dark sunk into Ashpaw's pussy.

She tried to yelp, but all that came out was a hoarse whine. The huge dick sunk noisily into Ashpaw's leaking pussy. Ashpaw was so well-stretched and lubricated that Dark's weight alone allowed him to slide in all the way to his balls. Ashpaw could feel every inch as her pussy engulf Dark's dick with a loud squelch, as she lay whimpering.

But there, Dark stopped, motionless as he lay buried inside of Ashpaw. "Huh?" she asked in confusion.

Dark growled, "Tell me you want it!"

"What do you mean?"

Sliding out, only to ram himself home again, Dark repeated, "Beg for it, bitch!" Ashpaw yipped at the sudden pressure, as Dark's bulging cock ground up against Ashpaw's pussy, sending a wave of sudden, unavoidable pleasure throughout the female's trembling body.

"No!" Ashpaw pleaded, refusing to subject herself to that humiliation, while the others were watching. She'd only promised to submit to Claw. "I don't -"

But she was interrupted as Dark pulled back and rammed forward again, making Ashpaw moan. "Beg for it," he insisted, keeping his cock motionless as he studied Ashpaw's face.

"But I -"

Dark humped again, lewd, wet sounds ringing out as Ashpaw's pussy spread apart for the large cock. This time Dark's thrust was so fierce that he went all the way in, his huge balls slapping against Ashpaw and his barbs scraping her pussy walls.

Ashpaw gave up, unable to help from telling the truth. "I want your cock!" she gasped. "Make me your bitch, Dark... Fuck me!"

The other rogues (except for Flame and Boulder, who were otherwise occupied) all laughed to hear Ashpaw begging to be fucked. Ashpaw bit back her tears and spread her legs, whimpering as she added, "Please..."

Grinning, Dark said, "There's a good little cock-slut." With that, he began pounding Ashpaw mercilessly, while the apprentice yipped and whimpered in delight. Ashpaw never knew how wonderful it could feel to lie on your back as a huge male grunted and thrust into you. Dark's warm bulk repeatedly rubbed against and into her warm pussy. Meanwhile, each powerful thrust sent Dark's erection straight into Ashpaw's dripping pussy. Ashpaw could no longer form words, whining desperately beneath the rogue.

Nothing could compare to the pleasure she was taking from Dark's randy thrusts. Ashpaw began to yowl, her voice ragged. Again and again the rogue pushed forward, thrusting his huge cock Ashpaw's dripping pussy. The massive, red cock split Ashpaw apart, getting deeper and deeper, until the female began to feel the entire cock deep iin her pussy.

"Here I cum, you fucking cockslut!"

Ashpaw whimpered as Dark shoved himself forward, mercilessly thrusting into her. But despite all the eyes watching, Ashpaw couldn't hold back from yelling, "Fill me, Dark! I wanna feel your seed gushing out of my pussy!"

A warm jet of fluids rushed into her abused pussy. Dark grunted and bucked his hips, his eager balls pumping shot after shot into Ashpaw's tight pussy. Ashpaw could just howl and rock her own hips, thrusting her pussy against the cock that was invading it. How had it ever come to this? Ashpaw was honestly begging for it. Another gush of seed splattering her deepest insides sent Ashpaw into a shuddering orgasm, the female's pussy throbbing as she came with a yowl of pleasure.

When Ashpaw's mind finally cleared, she saw that Dark had walked away from his eager fuck toy. Aching, legs weak, Ashpaw saw Storm standing above her. Ashpaw whimpered, defeated.

"I just want to have some fun with your tight little ass." Storm smirked, pressing his hard cock head against Ashpaw's ass. He heard Ashpaw gasp out.

"Wait! No, please, you can't! Not that!" The apprentice begged, gasping out as she felt the warm head of Storm's length pushing up against her ass. Storm placed his paws firmly on Ashpaw's ass and pushed forward, pushing the first inch of his huge cock inside her tight passage. Ashpaw let out a sudden cry as she felt herself stretched around the rogue's member. She clenched her ass and tensed up, trying to ignore the pain of having such a big cock forced into her.

"N-no, please, stop!" Ashpaw gasped, "I-it's too big!"

"Heh, damn right it's big, bitch!" Storm grunted, "And your going to take all of it!" he forced another two inches of hot, throbbing rogue cock inside Ashpaw's ass, forcing out a loud moan from the bitch as he did so. Storm let out a moan, enjoying the warmth and tightness of Ashpaw's ass.

"Mmm, you've got a real nice, tight ass, apprentice!" The rogue grunted. He kept pushing his cock deep inside Ashpaw until his entire cock rested inside her. He took a second to enjoy the feeling of Ashpaw's passage clenching down around his shaft before he started to pump in and out of her.

"Nnghh!" Ashpaw groaned in dismay as she started to feel Storm work his cock out of her ass before slamming it deep inside him, filling her with his entire cock.

Storm suddenly got an idea. He quickly pulled his cock out of the apprentice's ass before grabbing her and pulling him up, so she was standing again. Storm then took Ashpaw's tail and lifted it up before shoving his cock deep inside her ass once again, forcing out a loud cry from the apprentice as the rogue continued to fuck her. Ashpaw kept letting out submissive gasps and moans as the rogue raped her tight, virgin ass.

"You ready to cum for me you little bitch?" He growled, "I wanna see how much I can make you cum!" Ashpaw just let out a loud moan in reply as the rogue's cock slammed up against her, making her pussy clench and squirt some liquid. Storm leaned forward and gripped Ashpaw's sides tight, fucking her ass fast and hard, his whole body clenching up as he found it increasingly hard to keep himself from blowing his load. He heard Ashpaw's breathing get heavier and saw her clench her teeth. The rogue grinned to himself; he knew his bitch wasn't far from cumming. His hand immediately returned to the apprentice's clit. He started groping at it, squeezing it tight and stroking it, pushing Ashpaw closer and closer to her orgasm until she finally came.

"Ohhh!" Ashpaw cried out, bucking her hips upwards as her pussy dripped, and she came hard, yowling with ecstasy. Storm took his paw away from the apprentice's clit and placed it on her flank, holding her in place firmly as he continued to fuck her, a large grin on his face.

Storm shoved his cock deep inside Ashpaw's ass, ruthlessly fucking her tight ass, his orgasm quickly building up. He couldn't hold it back any longer, with a loud, uncontrollable cry of pleasure; Storm tensed his body up, his cock shooting rope after rope of thick rogue cum inside Ashpaw's tight passage. He kept fucking him as he came, moaning out as he filled the smaller, weaker cat with his seed. As he felt his climax subsiding, he pulled out, gripping his cock tight and stroking it as he shot several more ropes of cum across Ashpaw's body, covering the grey fur of her belly with his cum.

Ashpaw fell to the ground, exhausted. She was covered in cum, her pussy and ass were both lose and dripping, and she was covered in cum. She was utterly defeated.

Suddenly, she heard a voice from the distance. It was her mentor and a ThunderClan patrol, coming to search for her. Ashpaw saw the rogues run for cover, because although they acted tough, they were not trained fighters. As the patrol walked closer, she closed her eyes, not wanting to see the horror and disgust in their eyes. Ashpaw felt the warmth of her mentor against her fur as he effortlessly stood her up, and they walked back silently to the ThunderClan camp, Ashpaw a shell of her former self.

 **I hope you enjoyed the first rape scene! It was a long one. We are still taking requests, just ask and it will be done!**


	6. Moonpaw Rape

Moonpaw, a ginger she-cat with amber eyes, tingled with fear as she knowingly trespassed on ShadowClan territory. Even though she knew it was wrong, she could not resist the thrill of hunting on forbidden land, and with a little luck she might even catch some prey and be able to show her den mates her elicit prize. Suddenly she heard the sharp crack of a branch breaking deep in a patch of ferns, off to her left. Then she saw two cats aggressively charging toward her, one a huge red-black tom with grey eyes, and one smaller female apprentice, with snow white fur and grey tabby marking along with ice blue eyes.

Moonpaw saw the two cats charging toward her, their teeth bared and their fur bristling with anger. Dropping low to the ground, Moonpaw moved forward, sneaking away from the warriors slowly. Then she paused in puzzlement. Their scent was fainter now. She sniffed and looked around again, but still didn't see anything.

Suddenly, with lightning fast movement, a snarling ball of fur burst from the patch of ferns behind her. Moonpaw screeched in shock as the large tom slammed into her, knocking her sideways. Two heavy paws clamped down onto her shoulders, and iron jaws closed around the back of her neck. Moonpaw quickly went limp, relaxing her muscles in submission, and let out a quiet mew of defeat.

The tom opened his mouth to give a yowl of triumph, signaling to the young she-cat, who Moonpaw assumed was the tom's apprentice, still hiding in the fern patch, to come out.

Realizing that she was outmatched in both skill and numbers, and knowing that running from the enemy warriors in the territory that they knew so well would be an exercise in futility, Moonpaw stayed crouched on the ground, hoping they decided not to kill her.

The large black tom walked right up in front of Moonpaw's face, and lowly hissed in her ear "Well, well, what do we have here? A little apprentice trespassing on ShadowClan territory? You should be punished for that."

"Please spare me. I just wanted to know what it was like here on ShadowClan territory, I didn't mean to hurt anyone." Moonpaw mewed pitifully.

"Fine, I won't kill you. But I will punish you. Since you seem to be so interested in ShadowClan, why don't you come over here and get to know one better?"

"What are you going to do to her Rageclaw?" asked the small white she-cat.

"Punish her, Givingpaw" the large tom replied ominously.

With that, Rageclaw got onto his back, exposing his sheathe and large, cum-filled balls to Moonpaw.

"Start sucking bitch"

Moonpaw, shaking with fear, slowly walked up to the large tom, and bent over his body, and he heard Rageclaw's soft moan of pleasure as he felt her warm breath on his sheath. Her entire body was repulsed, but she had to do this, or they might kill her for trespassing. Step by step she approached the seated Rageclaw, who grinned patiently. The black warrior pointed with his paw toward his crotch, and Moonpaw saw the beast's red tip peeking out from his sheath. He commanded, "Suck it."

Slowly, Moonpaw lowered her head once more, opening her muzzle and slowly lowering it down to his sheath. Tentatively giving it a lick, she watched in fascination as it quickly grew, soon half-way out of its sheath. Dipping her head once more, she licked the tip of his rapidly emerging cock, and shook her head with disgust as she tasted something wet and salty on his tip, which had gotten on her tongue.

Suddenly, Moonpaw felt a paw pressing on the back of her head, pushing her muzzle back onto the glistening, pre-cum dripping cock just below her. Deciding that she better obey, Moonpaw quickly started sucking and licking he tip, lapping up the copious amounts of pre-cum that flowed from his balls and through his cock.

"You'll have to do better than that, or do you not want to live any longer?" came the ominous voice of Rageclaw above her.

Closing her eyes, and wishing that she were back in her safe den sharing tongues with her Clanmates, rather than hunched over he rapist's cock. Extending her tongue once more, she wrapped her tongue around the entire shaft, adding more lubrication to the already slick cock. At the touch of Moonpaw's tongue, Rageclaw's cock grew considerably, sliding out of his dark sheath. Moonpaw's eyes widened as she watched the huge cock emerge fully. _Can I even fit the whole thing in my muzzle_? Moonpaw wondered.

She would find out soon enough, Moonpaw realized dimly, as Rageclaw thrust his cock forward deeper into her muzzle. The young apprentice shuffled around in discomfort as the massive cock split her lips around it. Moonpaw dug her claws into the earth beneath her, to hold her ground. To her relief, the huge warrior thrust forward slowly, letting Moonpaw adapt to the huge intrusion as she tried to give him pleasure.

Suddenly, Moonpaw felt like gagging, as the huge cock rubbed against the back of her throat, causing her to choke and spit. In order to alleviate the gagging, she moved her tongue out of the way to make more room for cock. And yet the cock was still growing, expanding more and more, pre-cum still dripping in copious amounts from the tip. Eventually, the entire cock was several inches deep inside Moonpaw's muzzle and throat. Rageclaw then leaned forward, his cock deep inside Moonpaw's throat, and throbbing with need.

Then, Moonpaw turned her head in alarm as she heard a mew, "Wow! I knew you were big, but not that big!" The mew came from Givingpaw, who Moonpaw had almost forgotten was there. She was sitting on the forest floor, rubbing her dripping pussy with her paw. She was obviously turned on by the erotic display in front of her, her pussy was wet and lubricated, clearly ready to be penetrated, and her eyes were shining with lust.

"Thanks Givingpaw. Now start sucking bitch!"

Moonpaw felt heavy paws slide behind her forelegs as the huge, black-red warrior mounted her front end, Rgaeclaw's front legs on her shoulders, and Moonpaw coughed and sputtered as Rageclaw forced his cock even deeper down her throat. She didn't have a choice but to obey the command, and so Moonpaw wrapped her tongue firmly around Rageclaw's wet rod, sliding back and forth.

Rageclaw grunted and pushed forward, resting half his weight on Moonpaw. His knees tensed as he prepared to thrust his cock forward. Suddenly, Rageclaw thrust forward, and did not stop thrusting until Moonpaw's nose pressed up against Rageclaw's abdomen, his muzzle completely full of cock, and Rageclaw's cum filled balls resting against her chin.

Suddenly, Moonpaw let out a gasp of shock as she felt warm breath be exhaled on her still dry, virgin pussy, but she couldn't turn her head to see who it was with her mouth full of cock. Then she heard the mew of Givingpaw hissed into her ear "Just try to calm down and enjoy it, if you want to be able to take his cock without pain you'll need to be relaxed and wet. I am just going to lick you little to help with that. You'll thank me later"

Moonpaw hissed with surprise as she felt Givingpaw's gentle, soft tongue part her folds, feeling just the barest hint of pleasure at the young apprentice's actions. She slowly felt herself getting wet with the apprentices continued ministrations.

Moonpaw let a huge moan of pleasure as she felt Givingpaw lap at her now dripping, hot, pink pussy. She could feel Givingpaw playing with her wetness, lapping it up with her tongue and licking all around her walls, causing Moonpaw to purr with delight.

Moonpaw attention was jerked back to the cock deep in her throat when Rageclaw thrust himself deep inside, causing Moonpaw to gag when it invaded her throat too deeply.

Moonpaw closed her eyes again and slurped at the cock in her mouth. Soon the warrior's meat was dripping in saliva, allowing Moonpaw to glide it easily back and forth into her muzzle. Moonpaw felt a sharp pain in her ribs as Rageclaw gripped her tighter, humping more rapidly. She inhaled and exhaled through her nostrils desperately, unable to pant, her mouth too full of cock.

Moonpaw suddenly let out a yowl of pleasure when she felt Givingpaw's tongue flick at her clit, and the wave of euphoria that Moonpaw felt because of it nearly caused her to black out. She could feel the apprentice's tongue part her dripping, pink folds, delving her tongue in out and causing wave after wave of ecstasy to flow through Moonpaw's body.

Moonpaw was suddenly interrupted from her reverie by the feeling of Rageclaw thrust hiss cock deep into her throat. "Ooooh," he cried, "Good girl!"

He began to rock his hips back and forth, treating Moonpaw's muzzle as just another bitch's cunt. Moonpaw whimpered and she struggled to hold her ground, relaxing her throat. The huge, throbbing cock pushed heavily into her throat as Rageclaw fucked her muzzle.

Moonpaw tried desperately to think of the feeling of Givingpaw licking her pussy, but all she could focus on was Rageclaw brutally pounding his cock in and out of her throat, and he feeling of his pre-cum dripping down her throat.

Rageclaw growled through teeth gritted with pleasure, "Open wide! I'm about to cum in your hungry muzzle-cunt!"

Moonpaw gasped and tried to get Rageclaw's cock out of her muzzle before he could come, but he just pushed her muzzle deeper onto his cock with his paw.

Moonpaw could feel his cock throbbing in her throat. She decided to try and end the humiliation sooner, and she licked his cock with her tongue, hoping to incite him to cum.

That did it. With a massive growl of pleasure, Rageclaw's huge balls pulsed and throbbed, before releasing a huge spray of cum deep in Moonpaw's throat. Moonpaw gulped greedily, eagerly, because if she knew if she didn't swallow it all, Rageclaw would certainly fuck her pussy. Moonpaw wasn't sure she could fit the warrior's huge cock. Again and again she swallowed, but the huge torrent of cum was never ending. Rageclaw groaned and his cock strained against her muzzle, humping fiercely as his cock released it's cum.

Moonpaw had never felt more humiliated, stained, and soiled. Waves of cum slid into her stomach, and it was all the apprentice could do to keep up with the spurts. Thankfully, Rageclaw's tip was already lodged halfway down Moonpaw's throat, or there would have been no way for her to gulp down quickly enough.

Rageclaw panted and moaned, finally stepping over Moonpaw's muzzle to stand with his back facing her. The spurts came steadily slower, and she had done it. Not a single drop had escaped her lips. She'd swallowed the entire load.

Rageclaw grinned to the other Givingpaw, who watching in awe, and said to Moonpaw, "Took it all, like the good little bitch that I know you are. Well done."

"Now be a good girl and lift your tail for me"

At this, Moonpaw gulped with fear, for she now knew that Rageclaw was going to fuck her pussy. Not daring to disobey, however, she lifted her tail, exposing her till dripping pussy to the horny tom's gaze. Out of the corner of her eye Moonpaw say the tom's huge. Red, dripping, barbed cock swaying beneath his legs, and gulped with fear at the thought of that thing invading her inner depths.

Moonpaw concentrated on keep her tail up to the side, waiting for Rageclaw to mount her, like a horny, obedient bitch.

Rageclaw then cruelly mewed "Let's see if we can't get you heavy with kits!"

"No please!" Moonpaw begged with tears in her eyes. It was realized it was futile, however, as she felt Rageclaw leapt onto her back, grabbing her scruff with his teeth, his front legs resting on her shoulders. She sensed Rageclaw's huge cock poking against her pussy. There, it stopped, and Moonpaw could feel pre-cum pouring from his cock and coating her pussy. She was grateful for the added lubrication, knowing she would need all she could get. The pre-cum dripped from her pussy and on to the ground below. Moonpaw just stood there with her head down, waiting to be penetrated.

"I hope you have a good medicine cat in ThunderClan, you'll need one when I'm done with you" Rageclaw whispered cruelly. With that, he thrust all the way into her pussy, splitting her delicate flesh apart easily with his massive cock.

Moonpaw yowled in pain, it burned like fire, and she felt like she was being split apart. Nothing could have prepared her for this, not even Givingpaw's licking. Rageclaw's thrust only lasted for a second, but it felt like an eternity before the massive erection finally stopped, when Rageclaw was only half way deep in her pussy.

"You like that? Don't worry, I'll get the whole thing in…one way or another" came Rageclaw's malicious mew.

Moonpaw whined with a combination of pain and humiliation. She looked over her shoulder, silently begging Rageclaw with her eyes to be gentle.

"So sweet and innocent. Don't worry, when I'm done with you, you won't be innocent any more" Moonpaw heard over her shoulder. Then the large warrior pulled back, before thrusting back in again, hard. This time he got most of his cock into her pussy, but not all of it. Moonpaw whined in pain and desperation.

"Stop you're whining!" growled Rageclaw. "Givingpaw, why don't you go up there and fill our bitch's mouth with something other than her pitiful moans?"

Givingpaw quickly obeyed, going up to Moonpaw and presenting her with her pussy. Moonpaw could see that she was quite aroused and very horny, her juices were literally dripping from her soft, pink folds.

"Now lick it bitch!" came the commanding mew of Rageclaw, as he continued to pound her pussy.

Hesitantly, Moonpaw obeyed, giving the pink pussy in front of her a tentative lick. She could feel the lips part around her tongue, and she could taste the delicious juices that dripped from her in copious amounts. Moonpaw quickly lapped up any of the wetness that fell from her pussy, tasting the delicious nectar.

Moonpaw's work earned her several appreciative moans from Givingpaw, and the juics continued to drip from her pussy in ever increasing amounts. Liking that she was making her feel good, Moonpaw decided to be bold and flick her tongue on Givingpaw's clit, and this caused Givingpaw to yowl with pleasure. Moonpaw delved h tongue in eagerly, nearly forgetting about the pain that Rageclaw was causing her at her pussy.

Eventually, Moonpaw kept lapping at Givingpaw's pussy, and soon enough the young apprentice came with a scream of pleasure, and Moonpaw felt the copious juices flow from her pussy, soaking Moonpaw's muzzle and causing it to drip onto the ground below.

After having her orgasm, Givingpaw went over to a clump of ferns and sat down, looking tired and content. Rageclaw, however, was not content, he was still pounding Moonpaw's pussy with as much energy and tenacity as ever. By now the pain had all but entirely vanished, and pleasure was beginning to take its place. "Harder!" Moonpaw yowled.

"Take it bitch!" he mewed, but he was happy to oblige her request, thrusting his cock ever deeper and ever faster into her pussy, his cum-filled balls slapping up at her hindquarters with every thrust. Moonpaw felt a slight twinge of embarrassment at turning into such a horny bitch, nut the cock inside of her was pressing up against her sweet spots, and the barbs were stimulating her walls wonderfully.

As they neared their climaxes, Rageclaw mewed "Yes cunt. You never deserved to be anything more than my whore. This is where you belong, with a cock deep in your worthless cunt." Moonpaw was in too much pleasure to care, she yowled every time the huge cock thrust inside of her, her orgasm fast approaching.

Then the cock hit Moonpaw's G-spot, and it was too much for her. She came with a howl, her juices pouring out of her pussy and her walls squeezing the invading cock like a vice. The pleasure was like waves of fire crashing throughout her entire body, causing the walls of her pussy to tighten. This squeezing was precisely the thing that pushed Rageclaw over the edge. Moonpaw was incredibly tight, squeezing and clenching around Rageclaw's enormous dick.

With Rageclaw's cock embedded balls deep in his mate, he came with a howl, cum erupting from his cock, pouring into Moonpaw's once virgin pussy, sure to give her kits. Together, they moaned and squirted, quivering and thrusting mindlessly in their bliss. The warmth of the cum filled Moonpaw's ass, splattering loudly inside of her. Moonpaw panted, her chest heaving for air.

When they were both done, Rageclaw collapsed to the ground, exhausted. Moonpaw saw her chance to escape. Summoning the last remaining vestiges of her strength, she made a run for, not stopping until he reached ThunderClan Camp. When she got there, she collapsed, her holes abused and dripping cum.

A few days later, Moonpaw felt a tiny movement within her belly.

 **Thanks for the request Silverleaf the Sky Warrior. I am still accepting requests, just leave a review.**


	7. Rosefeather X Lionclaw Rape

Rosefeather sighed as she aimlessly wandered around the ThunderClan border with ShadowClan, searching intently for something to occupy her interest. She was so bored these days, with no apprentices being trained and the Clan prospering at the height of Greenleaf, there was nothing for her to do. Her heat had started recently, and with no mate to pleasure her, she had left the camp temporarily to insure that she did not succumb to her urges. Originally she was going to just train with the apprentices, but she soon realized that being around them would just torment the young males. So it was that Rosefeather was alone, just biding her time.

And so Rosefeather was bored, and it was because of this boredom that she was paying absolutely no attention to her surroundings, which was probably why she didn't notice that large, dark figure creeping up to her until it was far too late.

The cat came up from behind her, and Rosefeather's breath was knocked out of her as her assailant lunged at her. Rosefeather let out a yowl of fear as she fell under the weight of the massive cat attacking her. Rosefeather struggled, flailing about and trying to get some leverage on her attacker in order to free herself and attack back. It was no use, however, she was thoroughly pinned. The cat attacking her was too large, too strong.

Rosefeather took in a shallow breath as she tried to assess her situation. From the scent of her attacker, she could smell that he was a tom, and that he was from ShadowClan. With a flash of memory, she remembered that his name was Lionclaw, and he was a huge golden tom with brown eyes. She had seen him before at Gatherings. Rosefeather felt fear race through her body the realization dawned on her that she was completely at the mercy of this huge tom.

Rosefeather opened her mouth to try and yell for help, but a paw was clamped down hard on her muzzle.

"You will shut up, and obey me, or I will kill you" Lionclaw growled menacingly into Rosefeather's ear, who shook her head in fear and disgust at the feeling of his hot breath on her fur, and she felt her pulse race as the reality of her situation sunk in.

Rosefeather trembled in fear, but she shut her mouth and stopped struggling, for she did not want to die.

"Very good. I am going to get up now, and you will not try to flee, or I will chase you and kill you. Do you understand?"

Rosefeather nodded, and she felt the weight lift from her back and claws slowly release their grip, and she saw the tom rise slowly, everyone muscle ready for a chase just in case.

"Good. Now get into a hunting crouch and lift your tail."

Again, Rosefeather did what she was told. She shivered with a combination of fear and pleasure as she felt a soft breeze against her hot, heat sensitive core, exciting her a little, in spite of her current danger.

Unfortunately for her, Lionclaw had seen her minute reaction to this sensation, and he immediately ducked down to her pussy and stared at it hungrily, exhaling quickly in his lust.

Rosefeather immediately felt the heat of his breath against her pussy. She shuddered as he sniffed experimentally, letting out the breath with a shiver of ecstasy. "Oh, yes. I've never seen such a tight, hot pussy."

He inhaled again, with the same slow appreciation. The warmth on her pussy caused it to react immediately; wetting like any female would when they felt such warmth against her most sensitive region, especially when she was in heat. Rosefeather's eyes widened as she realized what was happening. Lionclaw was going to mate with her. Her first instinct was to get up and speed off like a rabbit, but he would catch her inevitably, and the punishment would probably kill her. This was the only way.

She felt his warm tongue rasp over her wetting hole, speeding the process of arousing her greatly. Rosefeather felt a wave of pleasure run up crash through her body as he lapped at her pussy. She moaned softly, thirsting for more. He licked her pussy again, and again, faster and faster as he lapped up the juices that now leaked from her like water from a growing stream. She wriggled with every stroke, arching her back and groaning, gasping for more.

"Faster," she hissed without meaning to. "Oh, harder, harder, deeper!"

Incoherent words tumbled from her mouth as he flicked his tongue into her soaking wet, hot, tight pussy, thrusting it in incredibly. Rosefeather needed more. She shoved hips ass backwards as he did it again, forcing his tongue deeper into her.

"Oh, yes!" She screamed as he pressed against her clit, making tingles shoot from the base of her tail upwards into her skull. "More!"

Lionclaw listened to her pleasured screams with triumph, feeling his cock slip out of its sheath as he licked at her pussy, making her scream louder than ever. He flipped her over and she obliged willingly, spreading her legs as wide as possible as she threw her pelvis into the air, attempting to drive his tongue further into her hot, dripping pussy. He pushed it in impossibly far, letting his nose become wet along with his chin.

"Ugh!" He grunted forcefully, giving her insides a final lick before she came hard, spraying juices all over his face and neck as his crazed mind made him shove his face closer to her. She rode the orgasm with a chilling scream, her whole body quivering in pleasure as her juices flowed endlessly out of her pussy.

Finally Rosefeather collapsed, shivering with a mix of emotions. Lionclaw licked cum from the grass before it could cool, then he cleaned the area between her legs. She let him, lying still with her legs still splayed apart. He swiped his tongue around his jaws as he finished, savoring her taste.

Their eyes met, and immediately, Rosefeather rose back into the crouching position. Lionclaw grinned lustily, and mounted her readily, feeling his cock almost fully harden at the thought of her tightness closing around him. She felt him getting ready and sexily used her tail to stroke his dick, speeding the erection's progress. He moaned the she wrapped the black tip of her tail around the head and moved it slowly up and down, elicting more sounds of pleasure from him.

Finally he was ready, and she moved her tail out of the way. Lionclaw made sure he was in position whispered in her ear, "Is this your first time?"

She nodded, unable to speak.

"Good. I love virgin pussy. Get ready, you filthy slut," he hissed, not meaning the words cruelly.

"Oh, keep talking," she purred, her eyes closed. Lionclaw leaned in closer and whispered, "You're a bad kitty, Rosefeather. And I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson. "

Rosefeather purred louder, loving it. "Oh, please fuck me," she whispered, and he pressed his dick against her vagina, which was primed and ready for him to slide in.

"Beg," he told her, and she hardly missed a beat.

"Fuck me, Master," she wailed, adopting a new title for him. "Fuck me, you dirty amazing tom!" She shrieked, forgetting absolutely everything except for the feeling of him on top of her. "Thrust your huge dick in me now!"

Lionclaw almost would have liked to make her wait even longer, but he couldn't stop himself from thrusting into her that exact moment. As soon as he was in, he knew he'd never felt anything so good.

Rosefeather screamed in pain as he thrust into her mercilessly, driving deeper and deeper into her until they could not have been closer. She drove her ass upwards, wailing until the pain subsided.

"Go," she breathed, and Lionclaw pulled out, immediately knowing that he had to be back inside her, he couldn't not get his release at this point. Rosefeather's breath hitched at the loss, but then he thrsut back into her, drawing out another scream, but this one for a whole different reason. He began pumping in and out, tearing her up with magnified intensity. She could feel his cock destroying her sweetly from the inside, making her a mess.

He was hitting so hard that blood began to seep out of the hymen that had broken, more and more as he thrust harder and faster. And she loved it.

The pain couldn't even dream of standing up to the pleasure, so a little bit of blood wasn't on her mind right then. It was like he broke into another part of her every time he drove back into her pussy. He kept humping her for so long, she thought that they could just continue forever, which seemed wonderful. She never wanted to stop surging upwards to meet him as he moved his pelvis faster and faster until they were moving at breakneck speed.

She writhed madly underneath him until he grabbed her scruff with his teeth, biting down on it to keep her still to he could continue fucking her and to take out some of the tension in his body. All too quickly, their asses smacked together one last time and Lionclaw came thunderingly into her, spilling his cum up through her body. There was so much of it that when he pulled out it continued coming out of his cock, which was at least three inches long and so big he almost couldn't tell it was his.

As he came into her it sent Rosefeather over the edge and she experienced her second orgasm of the night, collapsing in a messed heap under him. She lay in a shallow pool of cum for many long minutes, breathing heavily. Eventually Lionclaw clambered off of her, barely able to stay on his paws.

"That was..." he breathed, still gasping for air. "That was amazing."

Rosefeather managed somehow to stand up and looked at him strangely. Then she said, "More than amazing. Lionclaw, I want you to fuck me again and again until I pass out. I didn't know..." She shook her head, looking around. "I didn't know I could ever feel that much."

"One day I will make you feel far more" he replied, before padding away back into ShadowClan territory, leaving Rosefeather alone in a pool of cum.


	8. Flowerpaw X Pouncestrike Lust

Flowerpaw bounced happy alongside her mentor as they hunted together in the forest. Flowerpaw's days as an apprentice were numbered, and there were very few times left that Flowerpaw and Pouncestrike would go hunting together being mentor and apprentice. As Flowerpaw happily walked along, she heard her mentor begin to talk.

"Flowerpaw, come over here," Pouncestrike mewed with authority.

"What is it Pouncestrike?" Flowerpaw responded in an innocent voice.

"Today I am going to teach you something most very important," Pouncestrike mewed.

"What is it?" Flowerpaw asked curiously.

"I am going to teach you how to mate," mewed Pouncestrike.

"But I already know how to mate," Pouncestrike objected mildly.

"You know what mating is, but not how to do," replied Pouncestrike patiently.

"Okay," Flowerpaw replied nervously. She didn't really mind Pouncestrike teaching her hot to mate, in fact, she was looking forward to it. She had been curious about what mating was really like ever since she had found out about it a few moons into her apprenticeship. And though she was nervous, there was also definite anticipation.

"Right, so, you need to learn how to pleasure a tom, Flowerpaw, and there is no better way than experience." Pouncestrike mewed.

"Alright, turn around," Pouncestrike said clinically. "I need my cock to be wet and lubricated for this to work, so..." The warrior slumped onto the ground and rolled onto his back, exposing his erect cock.

"What?" Flowerpaw asked.

"If you want this to be easy, you need to suck my cock," Pouncestrike said. He jokingly flexed and made his cock bounce on and off his stomach.

Flowerpaw gulped with fear as the reality of losing her virginity was closing in. She straddled Pouncestrike and looked down at the huge, red, barbed cock of her mentor. She marveled that it was so large and wondered how the other females managed to take such a thing into their bodies. Pouncestrike laughed when Flowerpaw lowered her head and her fur brushed against the inside of Pouncestrike's legs. Gently, Flowerpaw encased the huge dripping cock with her muzzle, feeling the warm flesh against her tongue. With it there, she rolled her tongue around it and felt the tickle of the barbs and the saltiness of the precum as it leaked from his cock, which she licked up with her tongue.

Pouncestrike let out a groan of pleasure and approval as his apprentice started to bob her head up and down along his shaft. The ground rumbled with the deep bass of Pouncestrike's purring growl, "I didn't think you would be such a natural at this."

Flowerpaw released her mentor's bulging cock and a pouring of her saliva streamed out of her mouth. "Thanks, Pouncestrike, I didn't know I would be either."

Flowerpaw tried to steady her muzzle's hold on his cock while every movement she made caused her mentor to stiffen his hindquarters and flex his cock further into his apprentice's mouth. Her mentor's groin was warm and when her muzzle's grip was its tightest, she could feel the blood pulsing through the sizable shaft. Pouncestrike was letting out short grunts of pleasure at this oral treatment by Flowerpaw.

"Are you going to be able to save yourself for the rest of me? Or is one end enough for you?" Flowerpaw mewed teasingly, flashing him her tight pussy.

Flowerpaw secretly hoped that she would be able to make Pouncestrike cum before the warrior decided to mount her, hoping to delay the taking of her virginity for a little while.

"Give me a little more time with this," Pouncestrike smiled. His eyes were closed as if he had felt the ultimate pleasure "If you were older you would know how long it takes before I lose it."

This comment made Flowerpaw's efforts double. Her tongue pressed harder and her lips slid across the skin faster, she even made her licking noises louder in an attempt to set her mentor off. But it was no use. Pouncestrike laid his paw down on Flowerpaw's head, playfully tussled her fur, and said:

"I think we're ready."

Flowerpaw's pussy tightened at these words. She watched her mentor push himself off of the ground, his cock dripping and swinging as it hung fully erect, engorged and dripping with arousal. Its sheath now looked dwarfed at the end of the barbed and crimson shaft as if it needed no covering at all. Flowerpaw had never looked at a cock the way she was now. As a kit, she had stared at all of the other warrior's cocks in awe, but she had grown out of that and now stood preparing to welcome one into her body. It looked strong, powerful and intimidating, a far cry from the red nub that she might glimpse when one of the other toms were on their backs. Behind it, Pouncestrike's balls hung loosely down between his legs, stretching the fur-covered skin that allowed them swing freely.

Pouncestrike didn't say any more words but he said enough by indicating with his paws for her to turn around. Flowerpaw did just that, lowering her upper body so that her hindquarters were displayed, her tail raised stiffly into the air and her pussy trying to relax. Her pussy felt dry and tight, not ready to take that huge cock into it. And then something caused it to grow wet. Flowerpaw felt her mentor's tongue enter her pussy and the drool that Pouncestrike allowed to drip from his mouth down to her pussy was arousing her. Pouncestrike continued to lick and suck at his young apprentice's pussy, as she steadily grew hornier and her pussy grew wetter and wetter.

Then Pouncestrike stopped the oral treatment. One paw jumped to Flowerpaw's back, claws just barely protruding for grip and as Pouncestrike backed his muzzle away from Flowerpaw's pussy, the other paw grabbed the other side. Pouncestrike used his apprentice to push himself up and assume the position. Flowerpaw shut her eyes, intensely nervous, as she could feel the warmth of his huge cock hovering just outside her pussy.

Slowly, Pouncestrike pressed his cock into his apprentice's pussy. Flowerpaw winced at the lump of flesh that pushed in so far into her body. She wasn't used to the feeling of her pussy being spread so wide. Tears welled up around her eyes and yet she began to get more and more aroused as Pouncestrike continued. Pouncestrike began to withdraw but pressed in again with more vigor. As he pulled out again Flowerpaw started dripping so much that it landed on the ground of the Mating Hallow. Inklings of precum dribbled out from the tip of Pouncestrike's cock and fell to the ground.

"Oh, I love how tight virgins are" Pouncestrike mewed with obvious pleasure in his voice.

Flowerpaw's pussy had numbed at this point from the full force of Pouncestrike pounding into her. She could feel her mentor's sheath rub against the fur around her pussy and the beginning of her tailhole. She could feel his cock reach far into her body, pressing against her pleasure spot and making her drip with arousal. Every so often, Pouncestrike would pause and Flowerpaw would feel his spit drop onto her hindquarters. She knew it was warm, but compared to the heat generated from their vigorous friction it sent a cool chill up her back. It provided a sweet relief as Pouncestrike slid with greater ease in and out of her. Flowerpaw gripped the ground with her claws, forming small crevices in the sand. Her expression was a nervous grimace and her eyes were shut but the new pleasure this pain provided could not be matched.

Neither apprentice nor mentor spoke words to each other. Instead, they communicated through each other's growls and soft mews. Pouncestrike secured his position on top with his claws latched into his apprentice's shoulders, pulling the skin back and providing just enough hold to get a good grip.

At once, the warrior let out a surprised growl and removed himself quickly from Flowerpaw's now tight, pink, dripping pussy. He hung his head and took in several deep breaths. Flowerpaw, wondering what was stopping her pleasure, looked to see Pouncestrike's cock throbbing, just on the verge of releasing his load. Small bits of cum leaked out as Pouncestrike tried desperately to calm himself back down. After several more deep breaths, the warrior climbed off his apprentice and said:

"On your back."

Flowerpaw complied. Her pussy was shrinking back to its original size, but Pouncestrike's cock remained just as stiff as before and when he rolled onto his back it made an audible smack against his soft stomach.

Pouncestrike walked back towards the young apprentice and forcefully grabbed Flowerpaw's haunches, lifted her tail up to his muzzle and ran his tongue along her pussy to the bottom of her tailhole. He then dropped Flowerpaw slightly and pulled his apprentice back to his cock. Now, with Flowerpaw on the ground and her tail-end up off the ground, Pouncestrike slid his cock back into Flowerpaw's still wet pussy.

Pouncestrike pressed into Flowerpaw again and now he was deeper than ever before and the tip of his cock ran across the top of her pussy. Pouncestrike could hardly contain the stimulation and precum leaked out and down his solid shaft.

Flowerpaw tilted her head back against the floor and let out a huge purr of pleasure. She was about to cum for the first time ever.

Pouncestrike was pounding at full force, thrusting himself balls deep into his apprentice, who could only bite her lip from the pain and ecstasy of it all. His muscles were visible through his fur-covered skin, the lines on his shoulders rippling as Flowerpaw pressed against the cock that was deep in her pussy and Pouncestrike held on to his apprentice. Small growls were exchanged between the two, expressing their shared desire to release their cum from the torment of holding it back.

Pouncestrike grunted as he pushed his hips up against her's, making sure to get balls-deep inside of her with each thrust. His cock as it rubbed against her tight walls, and with each thrust into her tight heat, and he groaned as her pussy clenched around him. Flowerpaw screamed as she came for a second time, her legs shaking from overstimulation. Her pussy constricted around his shaft, trying to coax the seed from his cock.

Pouncestrike grunted as Flowerpaw's core clenched tightly around him and convulsed with its muscles left quivering around him, his cock throbbing as he fucked her. The warrior gripped her hips closer and began humping her frantically as he sought his own release. His balls slapped against her, large and heavy, promising a potent load of sperm. At last his pace faltered and he grunted, stopping completely as he pushed as far into her as he could go, pressing the tip of his cock to her cervix, before continuing to thrust in and out of her tight hole.

"Pouncestrike," Flowerpaw mewed, as her pussy pulsated with an eagerness to indulge in her release. "Pouncestrike, cum in my pussy. Please. I... I can't take any more."

Without hesitation, Pouncestrike obeyed his apprentice's wishes and pushed deep inside of Flowerpaw. He drew her even closer and pressed his cock deep inside of her pussy and started to thrust. His cock was sliding along, feeling the slick skin of his apprentice's pussy. The cats were simultaneously thrusting their hips, trying to increase an already wonderful sensation. Then, they both exploded, yowling with ecstasy as Flowerpaw had her first orgasm, her gaze distant as she felt the fires of pleasure spread through her. Pouncestrike moaned as he pushed his hips up against her, making sure to get balls-deep as he let go of his load. His cock twitched with each spurt of cum that he shot into her, his tip pressed firmly against her cervix. Flowerpaw's pussy constricted around him, milking the seed from his cock.

They both laid there on the ground, sighing and enjoying the afterglow of great mating.


End file.
